Ce que je sais
by Princesse-Tallulah
Summary: Ce jour-là, Edward Cullen se rend compte qu'il sait beaucoup de choses. Pourtant il ignore le plus important. All Human ...
1. Chapter 1

**Un petit OS écrit cet après-midi.**

**J'ai été inspiré, merci à Nico.**

**Je croise les doigts pour toi ... **

* * *

Ce que je sais, c'est que moi, Edward Cullen, j'ai fait un max de conneries dans ma triste vie. Je me console en me disant que je suis humain et que les hommes sont connus pour leurs erreurs. Peut-être que je me voile la face en disant cela mais c'est la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir bon jusque là. Tout le monde fait des erreurs et je suis comme tout le monde.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je suis là, dans la petite église de Forks. Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? C'est la question qui tourne dans ma tête inlassablement depuis que j'ai passé le panneau "Bienvenue à Forks - Etat de Washington - 3155 habitants". Je ne pense pas être à ma place ici, j'ai fait souffrir bien trop de gens. Ils n'ont certainement pas envie de me revoir et je ne suis pas prêt à les affronter. Et pourtant … pourtant je suis de retour. Et tout ça juste pour elle.

Ce que je sais, c'est que cette petite bourgade m'a manqué. Cette ville où je suis né et où j'ai grandis. Cette ville où j'ai connu le bonheur mais aussi la peine. Cette ville qui a été la scène de toutes mes premières fois : mes premiers pas, mes premiers mots, mes premières notes sur mon piano, mon premier baiser, ma première rupture, ma première gueule de bois, … Forks … Forks m'a surtout apporté mon plus grand amour, Bella. Et c'est ici que je l'ai abandonné en lui laissant mon cœur et mon âme.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne suis plus vraiment moi depuis que je suis parti. Où que j'aille, il y a toujours quelque chose qui me rappelle cet endroit et tout ce que j'y ai laissé. C'est un peu comme si j'étais aimanté à cette ville. Je n'aurai jamais dû partir. J'ai tellement mal, chaque jour la douleur et plus vive. Je ne peux en vouloir à personne d'autre que moi car je suis le seul responsable de mon malheur. Je suis un sombre crétin.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis menti pendant des années. Je me répétais sans cesse que tout ça, tout ce que j'avais fait c'était pour Bella. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour qu'elle ait la vie qu'elle méritait. J'étais trop bête pour voir que c'était n'importe quoi. Je n'étais qu'un trouillard, un putain de trouillard qui avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait et j'ai préféré fuir que d'affronter mes sentiments pour elle. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je regrette de l'avoir blessée. Chaque jour depuis mon départ je pense au mal que je lui ai fais. Je pense à la douleur que je lui ai infligée. Et je me mets à rêver que je pourrais effacer son chagrin et que je pourrais faire disparaître ses larmes. Je ne veux plus être celui qui la blesse, je veux repartir à zéro.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à l'époque j'étais un vaurien. Un adolescent rebelle prêt à tout pour se faire remarqué mais Bella Swan est entrée dans ma vie. Elle avait fait de moi un mec bien. J'avais changé pour elle, pour qu'elle soit fière d'avoir un petit-ami tel que moi. Je voulais qu'elle puise me regarder avec ces prunelles chocolats sans jamais regretter de m'avoir choisi. Aucune autre fille n'avait eu une telle influence sur moi. Aucune. Elle a touché mon cœur et mon âme. Elle n'a pas fait que changer ma vie, elle a aussi changé les buts que je m'étais fixés. Grâce à elle j'ai cru en moi et en mes capacités.

Ce que je sais, c'est que moi aussi j'ai eu de l'influence sur elle. Elle écoute de la musique classique parce que je lui ai fait découvrir. Le bleu nuit est devenu sa couleur quand, le soir de notre deuxième rendez-vous, je lui ai dis qu'elle était sublime dans sa robe. Cette robe était de couleur bleu nuit. A cette époque, elle disait que sa couleur préférée était le vert car cela lui rappelait mes yeux. Elle a pris confiance en elle et elle a appris à encaisser. Elle a laissé courir toutes ses rumeurs sans jamais rien dire, sans jamais verser une larme. Est-ce que ces vérités sont toujours vraies aujourd'hui ?

Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Pourtant je rêve de pouvoir tirer un rait sur ce que j'ai fait pour tout recommencer. Si je pouvais le faire, aucun doute sur le fait que je me trouverais à la place de Jacob Black. Si j'avais le droit à cette chance je ne laisserai rien m'échapper. Je deviendrais un homme, un vrai, et pas une mauviette qui passe son temps à fuir. J'assumerai ce que je ressens pour elle et c'est moi qu'elle serait sur le point d'épouser. J'en suis certain.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens coupable. Je suis parti comme un voleur, sans un mot, sans une explication. Je me souviens que ce soir là j'ai filé sans me retourner. Je savais que si je me retournais je ne serais jamais parti. J'aurai dû le faire, j'aurai dû me retourner … Oui j'aurai dû …

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai embrassé ses lèvres. J'ai partagé son lit et ses rêves. Je la connais par cœur. Je connais son corps dans les moindres détails, je connais son odeur. Sans elle près de moi, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide car je suis complètement dépendant d'elle. Je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sans elle, elle est l'Elue. C'est elle, pour toujours et à jamais.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'en apprenant que ma douce Bella sortait avec ce clébard j'ai eu des envies de meurtre, puis des envies de suicide. Comment pouvait-elle s'offrir à un type pareil ? Elle disait elle-même qu'il était incapable du moindre sentiment. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait c'était son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien savoir comment il est passé du statut de meilleur ami à celui de petit-ami. Je suis persuadé qu'il a profité de sa faiblesse.

Ce que je sais, c'est que les invités sont tous sur leur 31, je ne suis pas vraiment habillé pour l'occasion. Ils ont l'air tous si content d'être là pour partager ce jour avec elle et aussi avec lui. Je vois sa mère au premier rang qui semble surexcitée alors que Phil tente, tant bien que mal, de la calmer. Je vois aussi mes parents accompagné de mon grand-frère Emmett et d'une superbe blonde qui semble être sa copine. A la gauche de mon père il y a aussi un jeune homme blond que je ne connais pas. Des personnes du lycée sont aussi présentes.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai rien à faire ici, je n'ai même pas été invité. Mais j'ai besoin de la voir car mon cœur ne veut pas y croire. Je ne pourrais y croire que si je la vois de mes propres yeux. Je suis bien caché au fond de l'église derrière un pilier et j'attends. J'attends que mon seul et véritable amour s'avance pour aller offrir son amour éternel à un autre.

Ce que je sais, c'est que Bella était unique à mes yeux et qu'elle l'était toujours. Elle est mon oxygène, le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Chaque battement que mon cœur exécute, c'est pour elle. Mon cœur ne bat que pour elle.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'en entendant la musique résonner dans l'édifice religieux mon cœur c'est arrêté de battre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai retenu ma respiration. J'ai vu ma petite-sœur Alice s'avancer. Elle faisait une magnifique demoiselle d'honneur. Elle a remonté l'allée et quand elle est arrivée au niveau de notre famille, elle a fait un clin d'œil au garçon blond. Ma sœur avait donc un copain. Je souris à cette idée.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'en posant mes yeux sur elle, mon cœur s'est remis à battre à tout rompre. Il battait si fort que j'en avais mal à la poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vois. Elle est si belle dans sa longue robe blanche, il s'agit sûrement d'une création d'Alice. Ses cheveux bruns tombent en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ils sont légèrement ondulés. On ne voit pas bien son visage à cause du voile mais elle semble ne pas être trop maquillée. J'ai toujours connu Bella sans artifice, elle aimait la simplicité et apparemment c'est toujours le cas.

Ce que je sais, c'est que notre shérif est ému. Charlie ne peut pas cacher ses émotions aujourd'hui, ses larmes parlent pour lui. En même temps, j'imagine que n'importe quel père serait dans le même état que lui en emmenant sa fille jusqu'à l'autel. Quel père n'aurait pas le cœur brisé de devoir confier sa petite princesse à un autre homme.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est agrippée au bras de son père comme si sa vie en dépendait. J'imagine qu'elle porte des talons et aux souvenirs de sa maladresse légendaire, sans Charlie elle serait capable de s'étaler de tout son long, dans cette allée devant toute l'assistance.

Ce que je sais, c'est que tous les regards sont tournés vers elle, il faut dire qu'elle est si belle. Elle marche la tête haute, tout chez elle reflète la fierté. Je suis sûre qu'elle a conscience d'être le centre d'attention, ce qui est normal puisque c'est elle la mariée. Je vois déjà ses joues se teintées légèrement de rouge comme quand nous étions adolescents. A cette époque un simple sourire en coin pouvait la mettre dans tous ces états. J'avais l'espoir qu'elle soit toujours aussi timide et qu'elle n'est pas changé de ce point de vu là. Car il n'y a rien de plus sexy et de plus tentant que Bella Swan en train de rougir.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai peur. Mon corps tremble sans me laisser une seconde de répit. J'ai peur d'avoir trop attendu. J'ai peur de voir glisser le bonheur entre mes doigts. J'ai peur de perdre la seule chose qui m'ait donné envie de me battre. J'ai essayé de renoncer à cet amour mais c'est impossible. Sans ça, je serais suspendu à un fil si fin qu'il pourrait se rompre à tout moment et alors, je glisserai lentement vers les ténèbres.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu envie de vomir quand Charlie a confié sa fille à Jacob. Il lui a même donné une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avant d'aller s'assoir à côté de Renée. Je suis sûre que cet abruti de Jake ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'il a. Moi, je donnerai tout pour être à sa place, je serais même prêt à tuer.

Ce que je sais, c'est que Jacob souris de toutes ses dents lorsqu'il relève le voile de Bella. Elle n'a pas changé. Elle a toujours l'air aussi fragile. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Comme je m'y attendais, ses joues ont légèrement rougies. Elle lui lance un petit sourire en retour.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il n'est pas fait pour elle. Ce mec est spontané, c'est un gamin fini et sûre de lui. Elle, … elle est réfléchie, mature et toujours en train de douter. Il est la nuit alors qu'elle est le jour. Je sais qu'on dit que les contraires s'attirent mais il y a tout de même des limites. Ils ne vont même pas ensemble. Il est grand alors qu'elle est toute petite. Elle est aussi pâle que son futur époux est halé. Et ce nom Black … Qui voudrait d'un nom de famille pareil ? Isabella Marie Black, Bella Black … C'est horrible. Elle est faite pour s'appeler Cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen. Ca sonne si bien.

Ce que je sais, c'est que ce mariage ne représente pas Bella. Elle aime les couleurs pâles et je doute que se soit elle qui ait choisi la déco. Ces couleurs sont si … si criardes. C'est exactement ça, je ne vois pas de mot plus approprié. Elle aime les freesias et les orchidées, pourtant les compositions florales sont faites uniquement de roses blanches et de lys. Elle adore le son du piano, le plus bel instrument au monde d'après elle, et se sont des violons qui ont joué la marche nuptiale.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle aime manger de la glace à la vanille avec surplus de chantilly et des copeaux de chocolats noir en hiver. Elle se lave les cheveux avec du shampoing à la fraise parce que ça lui rappelle sa grand-mère Marie. Le pendentif qu'elle porte aujourd'hui, elle ne l'enlève jamais car c'est un cadeau que lui à fait sa mère avant qu'elle quitte Phoenix pour venir à Forks. Elle dit ne pas s'intéresser à la vie des stars mais elle lit les magazines people en douce quand elle va au supermarché. Jacob sait-il tout ça ?

Ce que je sais, c'est que ses vœux ne sont pas d'elle. C'est juste l'assemblage de passages de ses livres préférés. Je me mets à rêver. Ce ne sont pas ses mots, ce n'est donc pas ce qu'elle ressent. L'espoir renaît en moi, peut-être qu'elle a conscience qu'elle ne devrait pas se marier avec lui.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'en entendant le père Weber dire "S'il y a quelqu'un dans l'assistance qui voit un quelconque empêchement à cette alliance que nous célébrons aujourd'hui qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais", je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je suis sorti de ma cachette, je me suis placé près de l'allée centrale de l'église et j'ai simplement dis "moi". J'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui comptait : elle et moi.

Ce que je sais, c'est que des chuchotements se sont élevés chez les invités. J'ai vu ma sœur sauté sur place de bonheur et mon frère levé les mains avec les pouces en l'air. Mes parents avaient un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Le chef Swan mis instinctivement sa main sur sa hanche, une chance pour moi qu'il ne porte pas son arme de service aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi vu Bella sourire alors qu'elle retenait Jacob.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout et je ne pouvais pas la voir se marier à un autre. Si elle me reprend auprès d'elle, je me promets de lui faire oublier toutes ses années que nous avons perdues à cause de ma bêtise. Je lui offrirai tout ce dont elle a toujours rêvé. Je la rendrai heureuse. J'ai cette folle illusion qu'avec elle à mes côtés, je redeviendrai celui que j'étais avant. Je pourrais redevenir l'Edward Cullen qu'elle aimait.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est tout ce que je désire. Nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, j'en donnerai ma main à couper. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de mon futur. Comment ma vie pourrait avoir une "happy end" si elle ne me revient pas ?

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si elle me choisira et si elle me laissera une seconde chance …


	2. Chapter 2

**Je ne savais pas si je devais écrire cette suite alors j'ai longuement hésité avant de le faire **

**Mais vous la vouliez tellement et puis je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'avais besoin de l'écrire aussi.**

**P.S : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews …**

**

* * *

**

Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis resté planté comme un con au bout de l'allée centrale. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour de moi. Mes yeux se noyaient dans une mer couleur chocolat. Mon dieu comme elle était belle. Mes souvenirs lui faisaient défauts, c'était certain, mais les années l'avaient rendu encore plus belle.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'après une horde de murmures, tout le monde s'est tu. Il n'y avait plus que le silence. J'entendais mon cœur battre à tout rompre. Il battait si fort que j'en avais presque mal à la tête. Mais à ce moment-là je m'en fichais. A ce moment-là j'avais juste besoin d'une réponse.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fini par baisser les yeux. Je me suis pincé pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas. Non. Je venais bien d'interrompre le mariage de Bella et Jacob. J'étais fou, complètement fou, mais tellement heureux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Je crois même, qu'en y réfléchissant bien, c'était la meilleure décision de toute ma misérable vie.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'avais besoin de courage pour aller jusqu'au bout. J'avais commencé, je devais donc finir. J'ai regardé ma mère qui pleurait à chaude larmes et que mon père tenait dans ses bras. Le regard de mon frère me disait un truc du genre "Vas y mon frère, je suis avec toi", tandis que les yeux plein d'espoir de ma sœur faisaient des allers-retours entre Bella et moi. J'ai ensuite jeté un coup d'œil à Charlie. Il avait le regard noir, la main toujours sur sa hanche. Je crois que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi en colère depuis le jour où Bella lui avait annoncé qu'elle et moi étions ensemble.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus rien perdre. Si je fuyais une nouvelle fois, le chef Swan me poursuivrait et m'arracherait la tête. Si je continuais, il me découperait en morceaux avec une petite cuillère. Au final, j'allais souffrir et mourir alors autant ne pas gâcher cette opportunité de retrouver celle que j'aime.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai soufflé avant de me mettre à remonter l'allée. Plus j'avançais et plus je voyais la main de Bella se resserrer sur l'avant-bras de son fiancé. Plus j'avançais et plus Charlie devenait rouge de rage. Plus j'avançais et plus mon cœur s'emballait. A ce rythme là, je n'allais pas tarder à faire une crise cardiaque. Heureusement que mon père était dans les parages.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis arrêté à moins de 10m de Bella. Je l'ai longuement observé. De près, elle était encore plus magnifique. J'ai observé ses hanches, ses seins, ses mains, … J'ai observé son corps qui était toujours le même. C'était toujours le même corps frêle que j'avais aimé, désiré et embrassé des nuits entières. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas pris un gramme.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai dû me retenir de lui sauter dessus quand je l'ai vu combler les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer pour former un sourire. Cela me fit une drôle d'impression, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas souri comme ça ? La réponse à cette question était simple : depuis que j'avais quitté Forks, depuis que je l'avais quitté.

Ce que je sais, c'est que son odeur était toujours aussi enivrante. J'ai fermé les yeux pour m'en imprégner encore plus. C'est fou comme son odeur m'avait manqué, cette douce fragrance de fleur et de fraise. J'ai laissé le doux parfum de Bella remplir mes poumons et mon corps. C'était comme si j'étais un peu de retour chez moi. Il ne me manquait plus que son corps contre le mien, ses bras autour de moi et sa voix murmurant mon prénom. J'avais presque retrouvé mon paradis personnel.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas pu retenir ma main de se poser sur sa joue. Sa peau était douce et sans imperfection. C'était un peu comme si je caressais du velours. J'ai laissé ma main sur cette joue que je rêvais de toucher depuis une éternité. J'ai profité de ce contact et j'ai enregistré tous les détails dans ma mémoire.

Ce que je sais, c'est que Jacob n'a pas apprécié que ma main s'attarde sur la joue de Bella. Il s'est avancé vers nous avant d'être arrêté par son témoin. Ce dernier lui a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille et Jacob a finalement repris sa place.

Ce que je sais, c'est que Jake est dingue. Si j'étais à sa place et lui à la mienne, je lui aurais déjà collé mon poing dans la figure. Jamais au grand jamais, je ne l'aurais laissé poser ses sales pattes sur ma future femme. Je me disais qu'il devait avoir sacrément confiance en elle, mais comment pouvait-il avoir confiance en moi ? Il devait bien se douter que je n'avais pas arrêté son mariage juste pour le plaisir. Il devait avoir compris que j'étais toujours follement amoureux de Bella Swan. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il était vraiment plus idiot que je le pensais.

Ce que je sais, c'est que Bella a fini par souffler et faire quelques pas en arrière. Mon sourire se fana. Ma main est restée en l'air pendant plusieurs secondes. Sa peau me manquait déjà, sa douceur, sa chaleur me manquait. Un frisson m'a traversé et ma main est retombée le long de mon corps. J'ai serré le poing avec l'espoir de garder tout de même une trace d'elle. Je savais que c'était bête, que ce n'était pas comme ça que je retrouverai la sensation de ma peau contre la sienne, mais sur le coup je n'ai pas eu de meilleure idée.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé de la regarder. Immédiatement, un sourire reprit possession de mes lèvres. L'entendre me parler, à moi et rien qu'à moi, me transportais. Je n'ai eu qu'une envie, c'est obéir à ses paroles. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, je me suis noyais dans ses prunelles chocolat.

Ce que je sais, c'est que très vite je me suis senti mal. Elle était triste, les larmes étaient aux bords de ses yeux. Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer mais surtout je ne voulais pas en être la cause. Si j'étais revenu c'était pour qu'elle me pardonne et pour la rendre heureuse. A ce moment précis, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. Pourquoi je devais toujours lui faire du mal ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de la rendre heureuse ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à faire autre chose que couler des larmes sur son visage ? Pourquoi j'étais parti ? Pourquoi …

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai voulu la consoler. J'ai voulu lui montrer qu'à partir de maintenant je serais là pour elle quoi qu'il arrive. Alors je me suis approché d'elle. Mais à chaque fois que je faisais un pas en avant, elle en faisait un en arrière.

Ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère a enfoui sa tête dans le cou de mon père qui baissait les yeux. La copine de mon frère a émis un hoquet de stupeur et Emmett a secoué la tête de droite à gauche. Ma petite sœur s'est laissée tomber au sol et son petit-ami s'est précipité vers elle. Ils semblaient prendre conscience de quelque chose que je ne cernais pas.

Ce que je sais, c'est que Bella a pris une grande inspiration et qu'elle a levé les yeux au ciel. Quand elle a de nouveau posé ses yeux sur moi il n'y avait plus de larmes. Mon cœur s'est lentement rétablit. Elle ne semblait plus triste, non. Elle semblait sûre d'elle.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom j'ai failli pleurer. Je l'avais tant de fois imaginer en train de m'appeler, que de l'entendre pour de vrai était quasi surréaliste. Mon cœur s'est alors remis à battre à toute allure et mes mains sont devenues moites. Je n'avais jamais été aussi stressé de ma vie. J'étais suspendu à ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres que j'aimerai pouvoir embrasser. Mais tout à coup elle semblait hésiter.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne voulais pas renoncer à elle. Je ne voulais pas renoncer à nous. Je ne voulais pas repartir sans elle. Alors je lui ai dis tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Je lui ai dis combien elle m'avait manqué et combien je m'en voulais de l'avoir abandonné. Je lui ai raconté ma souffrance, mon désespoir de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés. Je lui ai conté les rêves que je faisais, les rêves qu'elle peuplait toujours. Je lui ai demandé pardon et je lui ai fait des centaines de milliers de promesses d'amour.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle était sous le choc quand je lui ai dis "Je t'aime". Je vis une lueur de tristesse dans son regard. Je ne lui avais jamais dis et je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer à quel point ça pouvait faire du bien de dire ses trois petits mots. J'étais à présent prêt à lui dire chaque secondes de chaque jour, jusqu'à ce que j'expire mon dernier souffle. Pour moi "Je t'aime" avait toujours représenté une montagne infranchissable et pourtant c'était si simple de le dire à la personne qui fait battre son cœur. C'était facile et délivrant.

Ce que je sais, c'est que mon cœur s'est déchiré en l'entendant me dire "Edward va t'en". Je suis resté stoïque. Mon cœur avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire mais mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler ces paroles. Chaque respiration était devenue un supplice et mon cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque battement.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne comprenais plus rien. Elle m'avait sourit quand j'étais intervenu. Elle ne pouvait pas me sourire et me jeter après, non elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Pourtant c'était ce qui se passait. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était peut-être pas un sourire, c'était peut-être une grimace.

Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle me regardait avec un regard dur et froid. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle semblait avoir tellement de rancœur et de haine envers moi. Son regard n'exprimait rien que du dégoût.

Ce que je sais, c'est que Jacob était soulagé et que je ne lui en voulais même pas. Il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, il avait eu raison de croire en elle. Moi je n'aurais jamais pu. Quand nous étions ensemble je la protégeais de tout, tout le temps. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle pouvait se défendre seule.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai pris conscience qu'elle avait changé tout comme moi. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pourquoi aurais-je été le seul à grandir ? Elle était devenue une femme encore plus forte et plus sûre d'elle. Elle avait pris la décision d'épouser Jacob et elle allait le faire. Je ne pourrais rien y changer.

Ce que je sais, c'est que Charlie était lui aussi soulagé. Il l'a d'ailleurs exprimé assez bruyamment. A lui non plus je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout c'est son père et il sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour sa fille. Il avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Renée et il souriait de toutes ses dents. Mon malheur faisait au moins son bonheur.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai senti mes yeux me piquer et que ma vue s'est brouillée. Je pleurais comme je n'avais jamais pleuré avant. Je venais de comprendre, je venais de comprendre que je l'avais perdue pour toujours. Mon cerveau venait enfin d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je lui ai dis que j'étais désolé avant de m'enfuir de ce lieu maudit. J'ai vaguement entendu ma famille m'appeler quand j'ai sauté dans ma Volvo. Une fois installé, j'ai démarré en trombe. Je ne pouvais pas rester là une minute de plus.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fui comme je l'avais fait des années auparavant. J'ai quitté cette ville et tous ceux qui y habitaient. Une fois de plus je ne me suis pas retourné, de toute façon cette fois rien ne pouvait me retenir.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai conduit sans trop savoir où j'allais. J'ai fini par m'arrêter dans un motel pourri qui se trouvait sur le bord de la route. J'ai pris une chambre que j'ai payée en liquide et je me suis enfermé dedans.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fait les cent pas autour de mon lit en espérant trouver une solution. Il fallait que je découvre comment je pourrais vivre sans elle ou plutôt comment j'allais survivre sans elle. J'avais beau chercher, je ne voyais pas. Ces dernières années avaient été horribles car elle n'était pas avec moi et je ne pourrais pas continuer ainsi.

Ce que je sais, c'est que mes yeux se sont posés sur le couteau qui accompagnait mon plateau repas. J'ai alors compris que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Depuis le début je savais que je pourrais tout faire avec elle, mais que sans elle c'était la mort qui m'attendait. En prenant le couteau dans ma main, j'ai su que c'était une évidence, la suite logique de mon malheur.

Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai lâché la lame que je tenais et que j'ai regardé mon sang coulait hors de mon corps. Puis j'ai senti le sol se dérober sous mon poids, j'ai senti les ténèbres me posséder. Je n'ai pas lutté, je me suis juste laissé emporter.

Ce que je sais, c'est que je vais encore faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. Mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur vont souffrir une nouvelle fois à cause de moi. Je ne verrais jamais ni Emmett, ni Alice se marier et fonder leur propre famille. Ils vont m'en vouloir mais avec le temps ils comprendront que je n'étais rien sans elle.

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ma dernière pensée serait pour Bella. Je l'aimais et je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. C'était aussi simple que ça.

* * *

**Je suis désolée, tu me manques …**


	3. Explications

Je vais décevoir pas mal de gens mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Ma mini fic prend fin à la mort d'Edward.

Je sais que vous avez envie de savoir comment Bella a réagi à la mort de son premier amour, tout comme vous avez envie de savoir comment les Cullen ont réagi. Mais je ne peux pas le faire et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Nicolas était min meilleur ami. Il est entré dans ma vie il y a 5ans. J'avais 17ans et lui 18, et on s'est retrouvé dans la même classe en terminale. Lui et moi, on a tout de suite accroché. On avait les mêmes goûts pour la musique, la littérature, le cinéma, … C'était un mec très secret, tout ce que je savais c'est que le lendemain de son 18ème anniversaire il s'était enfui de chez lui. Il avait laissé derrière lui sa famille et Clara, la fille dont il était éperdument amoureux. Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il était parti, il m'a juste dis qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Je ne lui ai jamais posé plus de questions parce que je savais qu'il ne me répondrait pas et parce que ça le rendait triste.

Le vendredi 6 novembre 2010, Nico a frappé à ma porte avec une tête à faire peur. Il m'a dis qu'il fallait absolument qu'il me parle. Il venait d'apprendre que Clara se mariait le lendemain dans sa ville natale. Lui, il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu fréquenter de fille, à une époque j'ai pensé qu'il était peut-être gay. Ce soir là il m'a expliqué un peu ce qu'était sa vie avant. Et il a éclaté en sanglot devant moi. Je savais que sa famille lui manquait et surtout que Clara lui manquait. Je l'ai convaincu d'aller au mariage pour qu'il puise tous les revoir.

Le samedi 7 novembre 2010 en début d'après-midi, il m'a appelé. Il était rentré chez lui et il était devant l'église. Il hésitait, il avait besoin que je l'encourage. Une fois de plus je l'ai poussé. Je lui ai dis qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, que ça faisait 5ans qu'il était parti, qu'il manquait à tout le monde et que tout se passerait bien. Je lui ai même conseillé de parler à Clara en lui disant que cela le libérerait et qu'après tout irait mieux dans sa vie. Il m'a remercié en disant qu'il ne méritait pas d'avoir une amie comme moi, que j'étais la meilleure et qu'il m'aimait.

En raccrochant j'ai écrit le premier chapitre de cette fiction.

J'ai attendu avec impatience son appel. Il m'avait promis de me raconter comment ça c'était passé. Le samedi en allant me coucher je me suis dis qu'il devait être occupé. Il avait 5ans à rattraper avec sa famille. Et j'ai passé ma journée du dimanche mon téléphone à la main attendant qu'il sonne. En fin d'après-midi j'ai commencé à angoisser. Il ne me rappelait pas et il ne répondait pas à mes appels. J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit là.

Le lundi 9 novembre 2010 en fin de matinée mon portable a vibré, c'était Nico, enfin ! J'ai répondu et je l'ai incendié de ne pas m'avoir contacté plutôt, que je m'étais morte d'inquiétude. Mais ce n'était pas lui au bout du fil, c'était une femme qui me disait être sa mère. Elle m'appelait parce j'étais un numéro qui revenait fréquemment dans le journal d'appel de son fils. En l'écoutant parlé j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème, elle pleurait. Elle m'a alors annoncé que mon meilleur ami s'était suicidé et qu'on avait retrouvé son corps ce matin.

Je vous épargne le passage où j'ai pleuré encore et encore. Tout ce que je vais vous dire c'est que je m'en veux, c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à aller à ce mariage. J'ai rencontré ses parents et sa grande sœur le jour de l'enterrement et ils m'ont raconté ce qui c'était passé. Pour faire simple, Clara l'a jeté, bien moins gentiment que Bella ne le fait dans mon histoire. D'ailleurs cette p**e ne s'est même pas montré à l'enterrement.

J'ai pensé à vos reviews, vous vouliez savoir comment ça finissait. Alors en rentrant chez moi je me suis mise devant mon ordinateur et j'ai écris. J'ai écris par rapport à ce qu'on m'avait raconté et aux réactions que je pensais qu'avaient eu Nico. Le chapitre 2 est venu d'une seule traite. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir partager ça. Comment pouvais-je publier ça après sa mort ? Alors j'ai envoyé mes textes à sa famille. Ils m'ont dis que c'était un bel hommage à l'amour que Nicolas portait à Clara et qu'ils avaient l'impression de comprendre ce qu'avait vécu Nicolas pendant son absence. Alors je l'ai partagé avec vous.

Je ne me sens pas capable d'écrire ce que ses parents et sa sœur ont ressenti car je ne les connais pas. Je ne peux pas non plus parler de Clara car je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'était mon meilleur ami. C'était un mec merveilleux qui avait toute la vie devant lui. Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser aller là-bas seul, je savais comme c'était dur pour lui de faire face à son passé, j'aurais dû l'accompagner.

Voilà. J'espère que vous me comprenez mieux.


End file.
